


Within Darkness

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Series: Within Darkness [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Femslash, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: After years of planning, four nations begin their plan to take over the world through a specific plan - to Darken nations that have been repressed, unfairly helped, or unfairly hurt. Their first choices? Belgium and Seychelles.





	1. Madeleine 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so welcome to Within Darkness! This is my first work here on AO3, and I will admit I am a bit nervous. There's a scene that I didn't write in Chapter 2 of Within Darkness that does contain lemons (which eventually turns into female intercourse), so that's why I didn't post the scene there.

Madeleine knew she was Dark. Oh yes, she'd known Dark people in the day. They'd been killed off, yes, but she had to survive for years under the 'helpful' guidance of the 'grand' British Empire. She'd rallied her little sister's, Amelia, people to rise up against the oppression. She'd attempted (and failed) to rally her people to rise up as well. She knew America didn't hate her for it, nor that Arthur, the man who apparently couldn't even see her damn twin, cared for her at all, didn't care for them at all.  
Thankfully, Alice had been there for her and Matthew. Alice had taught her to be the way she was, and had silently entered the Canadian female into an alliance with the Russian Empire. The Russian ambassador, one Ivan Cherneko (secretly Katyusha Cherneko), had spoken to her just after the metting ended. They'd spent the night together within the same room (on different beds), and Madeleine had been terrified that the ambassador would recognize her for the just barely beginning size of her chest, which Madeleine hated with a passion.  
When she'd woken up the next morning, she noticed two very distinct mounds on the ambassador's thankfully covered chest. It was centuries later that she discovered the same person was Katyusha Cheneko, currently her girlfriend and a close confidant of hers, alongside Amelia and Natalya.  
"Zhis meeting vill now come to order." Germany said, and Madeleine mentally smirked as the room, as usually, descended into chaos. Amid the shouting from England and France, she saw Amelia, who nodded to her once, and she slipped away into the rather large vents. After a minute or two, the American female also slipped into the vents.  
"Children, the lot of them." Canada whispered, and America stifled a chuckled.  
"Where are we going big sis?" She asked.  
Madeleine replied, " Down two floors. Ukraine and Belarus will be waiting for us in the women's washroom. Unlike previous times, they believe they know who to properly corrupt this time." Making sure to keep her footsteps quiet, she began to crouch walk towards the furthest vent cover, thankfully on the other side of the building, not that far from the meeting room. As they slinked through the ventilation shafts, she got lightly startled by America's question.  
"Who do they think we can Darken this time?" Her little sister asked.  
"I don't know, but here's the access panel," Madeleine replied, "now we sneak down the stairs and after that, into another vent towards the opposite side." Behind her (they had to resort to crawling the vent had gotten that small), Amelia suddenly sighed.  
"Sis I can see the underside of your bust. I swear, this is why you should wear a longer skirt." The female American said. Madeleine blushed deeply, a red hue covering her cheeks.  
"This is the only size skirt I have!" She hissed. A moment later, after making sure the hallway was devoid of any people, technicians or politicians, she stood up fully,, stepping out into the desolate hallway, her violet eyes scanning for the service stairwell. As Amelia stepped out beside her, Canada spotted the service stairwell, walking towards it after slipping a pair of shoes on. The female nation opened the door and motioned for America to take the lead. Down below her, the floor glittered despite the service stairs having not been used for a few months.  
"Sis, as you sure it's two floors down?" Amelia asked, bringing Madeleine out of her thoughts.  
"Yeah." The Canadian female murmured. The other female motioned for her to look out the fairly small window of the door, and Madeleine cursed.  
"What sis?" Amelia asked, concerned.  
"We've gone three floors down. Hurry back up the stairs, but quietly." Madeleine whispered. Without another word, they left, the slight disturbances in the dust on the stairs were the only signs they'd been there. As they hurried up the stairs, America finally took the correct door, and they exited into an empty hallway. As they continued down the hallway, they were suddenly grabbed and pulled into a washroom.  
"Babe!" Amelia cried out, kissing Belarus deeply. Madeleine chuckled softly at Amelia's inability to prevent herself from kissing her girlfriend.  
"Whp do you think we've got to Darken?" She asked the Ukrainian woman.  
"Belgium and Seychelles. After that, we'll focuse on laying low for a bit, don't want the world to be ready when we engage in battle with them." Ukraine said, smiling. Madeleine gently kissed her girlfriend, rubbing her soft hand along the female Ukrainian's back.  
"Those two are definitely going to be helpful to us once the war's begun. Before, during, and after. The world needs a reformation, and those hwo oppose us shall be annihilated!" Canada declared softly, leaning into the soft, almost caressing embrace of the Ukrainian female.  
"Mmm." Ukraine agreed, stroking Madeleine's back. They kissed a bit more, then left for the Canadian female's home.


	2. Madeleine 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google Translate for the French because I can't speak the language to save my life. Translations will be at the end note. On the other hand, there is a lemon that wasn't included in the original chapter (on fanfiction) that I have chosen to add here. Keep in mind that I wanted to (if it were allowed on fanfiction) include this for a reason. There are marked areas (which are author's notes) that will let you know about the scene.

Madeleine flashed into her cabin, which had been safe and sound before, during, and after the War of 1812, and that had really been an attempt by Amelia and Alfred to visit their respective sibling, but some of the American government officials had blown it out of proportion, the historic Halifax Explosion and many other things. Madeleine had been Dark since the late 1700's after all, but since there really weren't any travel logs on who was going where, it had been easy to slip into the newly formed country undetected by officials. Amelia, naturally, had been glad to see her, and the two talked for an hour before Madeleine slipped away into the night.  
"Something wrong?" Ukraine asked Canada. The other female took a second to reply.  
"No. Just thinking." Canada answered.  
"About what?" Katyusha asked back.  
"The best way to get a Ukrainian under the sheets." Madeleine teased, and Katyusha's face took on a light red hue.  
"Damn you!" The Ukrainian teased back, and she chuckled. Canada smiled as Ukraine kissed her, the two bending as if they were in a limbo. When Katyusha, reluctantly, broke the kiss, they were laying on her bed, nude.  
"Oh l'Ukraine, ma douce petite amie, je t'aime tant.*" Madeleine whispered, pushing herself right up alongside Katyusha. Ukraine smiled.  
"Et je t'aime, ma belle petite amie canadienne. Tu es la lumière de ma vie.**" She whispered back. As the two smiled at each other, Madeleine felt a dampness on her legs, and she knew it wasn't her.  
"Kat?" She asked. Ukraine blushed.  
"I'm sorry," she began before the Canadian woman cut her off.  
"No. We've never had each other, so why don't we, right here, right now?" The Canadian proposed, face a light red.  
(A/N: The intercourse scene is below, if you don't want to read it, skip ahead.)  
"S-sure." Katyusha stuttered. Canada gently smiled. They hadn't had sex simply because the timing was awkward for both of them, and because they hadn't been in the mood for it. But now? They were both in the mood, and it wouldn't be awkward for them. Katyusha moved her head to Madeleine's breast, and began to toy with one. Canada stifled a moan, but she couldn't stifle her sudden gasp of pleasure as Ukraine moved her right hand over to her other breast, playing with it. She moaned as the Ukrainian woman began planting kisses along her neck, reaching down towards Katyusha's breasts.  
As Ukraine gently suckled on Canada's breast, she gently released it, feeling bad when Madeleine groaned.  
"Babe, please," Madeleine murmured, "continue. I want to have you tonight, to feel your head at a certain spot between my legs." Before the Canadian woman could say anything else, Katyusha moved up, kissing Madeleine.  
"As you say, my queen." She murmured, rubbing her hand along Madeleine's back. Then, she moved furthur down Madeleine's body, until she was looking at Canada's nether, which was soaking wet. Gently, and with some minor hesitation, she began. Madeleine moaned, putting her soft hands atop Katyusha's head.  
"Please, please!" She almost screamed with pure pleasure. As the Ukrainian continued, the pleasure began building up. Madeleine was gasping and moaning with the giddy feeling emenating from her enterance. Ukraine knew and felt it as the other female came, her love juices slipping into the Ukrainian's mouth. As the Ukrainian pulled herself up, she noticed Madeleine now appeared ready.  
"Maddie?" The female nation asked.  
"It's time for me to do you." Madeleine said, and the two rolled over. Now Canada was on top, and she smiled at her girlfriend. Without another word, she slid under the blankets and began to toy with the Ukrainian's own breasts. Ukraine couldn't help but gently gasp with pleasure as Madeleine sucked on her buds. After ten minutes of that, Canada slipped further under the covers and began licking Ukraine's snatch. While the Canadian woman knew Ukraine had been aroused, she hadn't known it was that bad when Ukraine came, and she felt the liquids sliding down her throat.  
(A/N: That was the end.)  
"T-t-thanks bae." Ukraine whispered, her voice soft from the previous moans and gasps. Madeleine nodded.  
"I haven't known you were that full of it," she teased, and Katyusha's only reply was a soft sigh as she got comfortable. As the two smiled at each other, again, they fell asleep, their embrace tight and filled with care and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Oh Ukraine, my sweet girlfriend, I love you so much.  
> **And I love you, my beautiful Canadian girlfriend. You are the light of my life.


	3. Madeleine 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I copied and pasted this chapter from my iPad, but it didn't keep the italics. These () indicate texts.

Chapter 4 is expected to be finished sometime mid-February. I haven't exactly started work on it yet, but after I post this chapter, I'll begin working on it, and on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did there would be more Fem!Canada.

Italics indicate dreams or past.

Pairings (in alphabetical order):

Ameriko X Belarus

Belgium X Seychelles

Canako X Ukraine

Chapter 3: Madeleine 3

Madeleine dreamed of a time long gone. A time where things were far more simple, and easygoing. A time where she, Katyusha, Amelia, and Natalya had no worries at all.  
_"But mama, I want to stay!" Madeleine cried. Her mother, Francine, smiled, but there were tears in her purple eyes._

_"I'm sorry Madeleine," she said, "but as much as I want to, I can no longer take care of you. Know that I will always love you, no matter what." France said, hugging her tightly._

_"Mama!" She screamed._

Madeleine woke in a cold sweat. She hadn't expected to remember that in particular.

"Canada?" Ukraine asked sleepily.

"Go back to bed," the Canadian female whispered, "I need to use the washroom." As Katyusha fell back into the realm of Morpheus, Canada rolled out of bed. She hadn't been lying - she did need to use the washroom - but since she, when she'd been making the cabin, had forgotten to add an upstairs washroom, there were only three-one downstairs on the first floor, and two in the basement, fairly close to her swimming pool. As she tiptoed through the quiet house, she eventually reached the stairs.  
As she walked down the stairs, she froze when she saw a light on, but she quickly realized it was Amelia and Natalya. 'They must've forgotten to turn the light off.' Madeleine thought to herself. Then she heard a moan, and she blushed. As she entered the washroom, she relieved herself, and checked her phone, which she'd brought along with her, even though she wasn't wearing any clothes. There was a text from Laura*.  
(Hey Maddie!) It read.  
(Hey Laura. Up 4 coming over 2 my place?)  
(Yeah. Convincing Seychelles isn't exactly hard, considering you were both raised by Francis and Francine back...well, back in your childhood.)  
(Yeah. There were useful tips I learned from Alice.)  
(And?)  
(How to silently assassinate people. JK, just overall war and cooking and other shit.)  
(Jeez.)  
(Exactly. There are some cool things I want to show you.) She sent, then she left.  
Getting back to her room proved far easier now that she knew Amelia and Natalya were having a special moment between them. She ignored the moans from the two as she silently walked by. Once Madeleine entered her and Katyusha's bedroom, she faltered after she shut the door. The female Canadian looked at the Ukrainian, who had apparently not been that asleep, and Ukraine looked awake and alive.  
"Hi baby girl," Katyusha said, "are you up for joining me back in bed?" There was a slight teasing note in the Ukrainian female's words, and Madeleine smirked.  
"Yes baby, are you up for some fun?" She replied, getting back in the bed and poking one of the other female's large and hated breasts. Katyusha blushed.  
"Why yes," Ukraine answered.

"I'm tired," Canada said, "we can do this tomorrow evening." She yawned, kissing the other female on the cheeks afterwards. "Night."

The next day, after waking up at 7:30, Madeleine busied herself by preparing breakfast for Amelia, Natalya, Katyusha, and herself, which consisted of eggs, bacon (hey! She did like bacon), and pancakes. She smiled as Amelia, Natalya, and Katyusha awoke from their sleep. Because the meeting yesterday had been the last one for the summer months, they all had three months of relaxation and rest.  
"Good morning sleepy heads," she said, "Amelia, Natalya, how was your night?" Without saying a word, Amelia blushed and Natalya paled. She knew they thought no one had heard them. 

"F-f-fine sis." Amelia said, looking anywhere but her older sister's face. 

Madeleine laughed, a light, lifting laugh that everyone heard. "It's okay." She said, leaning down, showing off a bit of her cleavage.

**Author's Note:**

> So the whole 'Darkening' thing. I wanted to explore a theory that I have of Canako, Ukraine, Ameriko, and Belarus being dark and disillusioned with the world, and that lead to this. To 'Darken' a nation, that nation has to have been unfairly hurt, repressed, or unfairly helped at ONE point in their life. That is the first cause. The second cause is that they (meaning the nation) must be hurt from a past experience with another nation. Now I's not saying that Belgium was hurt while she and The Netherlands stayed with Spain, it's just she knew that she was going to be independent eventually, and that led to her being hurt by Spain when she tried to leave his home, and then by the First World War.  
> Seychelles, on the other hand, has been shown (in a game) to have a dog collar put on her neck by Arthur, and that may have caused her to hate him.   
> Apart from that, sorry for the short chapter! I'm getting used to writing again.


End file.
